


La Pantera y el Toro

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: A King and a Prince [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yylfordt had sworn his loyalty to Grimmjow.</p><p>Drabbles of Grimmjow and Yylfordt, mostly on the latter's feelings towards the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set long before the Arrancar arc. Or is set in an alternate universe where the canon Arrancar arc never happened.
> 
> These are written together as one whole story and timeline, but can be read individually as well.

Yylfordt knew where he stood. He was but a mere subordinate. Out of the five fraccion of the Sexta Espada, he was aware of his flaws. He knew he wasn't the strongest, and he knew of his own short temper. He never really thought about his relation with Grimmjow as much as he probably should.They weren't that close and they never really talked that often. Grimmjow didn't talk much anyway. It was mostly Shawlong who spoke for them, and even then Grimmjow gave short, gruff answers.

But despite that, Yylfordt knew where his loyalty lies. True, he may have a younger brother who is an Espada, but their interests were far too different. Yylfordt had sworn his loyalty to Grimmjow.

He was the one who led them forward. And despite the fact that he could have continued on alone, could have simply devoured them and abandoned them, he didn't. And for that, Yylfordt was eternally grateful and honoured to serve the man. Yylfordt admired him, adored him. Their relationship wasn't exactly close, and they may have exchanged fewer words than he did with the others, but there was that silent agreement among all of them to watch each other's back.

But even so, Yylfordt didn't really expect Grimmjow to really look out for him. The man felt far too important to him, too regal and immense despite his lithe form to pay any attention to him.

His younger brother, Szayel, often used him as the subject of his experiments. Sometimes with his consent due to promises of more power so he could be of more use to his Espada, but more often times, he was taken and experimented on without his own knowledge.

Szayel was harassing him again, trying to seduce him into one of his experiments, "Don't be coy, Yylfordt. We've done this before. Let's not make this messy."

"Not today, or ever, _kyoudai_ ," Yylfordt hissed, thinking with distaste at how they could be related. Yylfordt just wasn't having any of it, tired and would rather he disappear. He could already feel his blood boiling, his temper close to setting off. The blond didn't expect the intervention that came in the form of a tall blue haired man.

"Harassing my fraccion again, Aporro?" Grimmjow growled, stepping in between the brothers. His blue eyes were steely, narrowing at the smaller, pink haired Espada with a warning glint.

"Of course not," Szayel replied with a smile after a minute pause. "Just saying hello to my older brother." He shot a look over Grimmjow's shoulder at Yylfordt then walked off, promising something Yylfordt would much rather not think about. He didn’t miss his younger brother’s lingering touch on the Sexta’s arm before he slipped away.

"Thanks, Grimmjow," Yylfordt said once his brother was out of sight. Grimmjow merely replied him with a grunt as he walked away.

Out of instinct, Yylfordt followed right after him,  not sure what else to do. They had little else to do in Las Noches, or even Hueco Mundo for that matter. But once he realized that his steps faltered and he slowed, and again unexpectedly,  Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at him with a scowl, but his eyes were questioning.

"Do you... Need me for something?" Yylfordt asked, staring at Grimmjow, finding himself feeling a little hopeful.

The Sexta clicked his tongue in annoyance, "You're my fraccion. You're supposed to just follow me without question."

Yylfordt continued to stare at his Espada, a little stunned. It was the most Grimmjow had spoken directly to him in a while. He felt a smile spread over his lips. "Of course, kyoudai."

"'Kyoudai'? If anything, I should be your 'Kumicho’!" Grimmjow corrected him and that earned a laugh from the bull Arrancar.

“No, that doesn’t suit you,” Yylfordt said bluntly with a teasing smirk. Grimmjow gave him a scowl and a glare, but it didn’t hold as much heat as he’d expected.

“Trying to say something, Yylfordt?”

Yylfordt shook his head, smiling. “I don’t think ‘Kumicho’ suits you. ‘Hyo-ou’ sounds better.”

Grimmjow’s scowl softened a bit as he stared at Yylfordt in the eye, assessing him. Yylfordt held his gaze, wondering if he’d insulted the Espada. The Sexta had a fuse probably as short as his, and he was known for his violence, though even after all these years they've never exactly found said violence directed at them. After a moment more, Grimmjow broke the eye contact and kept walking.

“Tch, trying to be a kiss ass?” Grimmjow grumbled, waving it off. Yylfordt, though surprised, felt something inside him stir. Adoration, perhaps. He caught up with his leader, chuckling as he did.

“I’d rather not kiss anyone’s ass if I could help it,” Yylfordt retorted smoothly. Grimmjow laughed. 


	2. 2

“The fuck is up with this noise?!” Grimmjow yelled as he stepped out of the door leading to the desert. The noise of a battle had been disrupting his peace the past hour, and after having had enough of it, he’d gone to seek it.

Shawlong was there standing with Nakeem, both of them just looking out at the fight going in the middle of the desert. Di Roy was not too far, seemingly cheering on the battle. “Oh, Grimmjow,” Shawlong greeted when he noticed their leader, giving a slight bow as acknowledgment. “It’s Edrad and Yylfordt.”

“The hell? What led to this?” Grimmjow asked, scowling as he watched. Neither of them had released their resurreccion… yet.

“Only Edrad would know. He probably did something to trigger Yylfordt’s temper,” Shawlong said, with Nakeem giving a silent nod.

“Tch,” Grimmjow muttered, as he followed the movements of his two fraccion. Edrad was naturally stronger, but Yylfordt, when enraged, could be destructive as well. Whatever it was, they could fight it out. If one of them happens to die, that’ll just prove they were too weak to even hang around him. With that, Grimmjow turned around and walked away, leaving his fraccion to it.

Eventually, the noise died down and it appeared the fight had stopped. They had done a number on the surroundings though; a couple of the towers and pillars collapsed, and craters with blood splatters littered the ground. But it seemed both of his fraccion survived, but not unscathed. Yylfordt had lost, but Edrad appeared to have taken a decent beating himself.

The two of them just stood before him without a word, though they seem to appear somewhat remorseful for their misbehaviour. Grimmjow didn’t care about formalities or good behaviours, and he couldn’t care less about the reason why they even fought in the first place. But they had the decency to show their faces for interrupting his peace, at least.

“So? Both of you kissed and made up?” Grimmjow sneered. That got a snort from the larger fraccion, and an angry hiss from the other. That made him raise a brow in interest. Grimmjow could guess all he wanted, but ultimately he really didn’t give a damn. “Right, if you ladies are done making out, get out of here.”

Edrad gave a smirk directed to Yylfordt, and Grimmjow could tell Yylfordt’s temper was close to blowing up again, and he probably would have done something if his body wasn’t too injured to really move. The thirteenth Arrancar left first, limping slightly from his injuries, while the blond attempted to do the same.

Grimmjow left him alone. He wasn’t gonna babysit these damn kids.

Not long after the two of them had gone, Di Roy had slipped into Grimmjow’s room like the pest he was. And before he could yell at the youngest of his fraccion, Di Roy blurted out, “I know why they were fighting!”

Grimmjow stopped at that and glared at his fraccion to continue. Di Roy was weak and pretty much worthless and liked to run his mouth, but he couldn’t lie for shit and at least that was good for Grimmjow in staying in the know.

“Edrad brought up that Yylfordt had been staring at you for too long,” Di Roy said, grinning like a child. “Yylfordt told him to shut up, but Edrad kept going on that he didn’t care, just that he was being too obvious.”

Grimmjow’s expression remained unchanged but that was a rather interesting thing to know. It still sounded like some juvenile bullshit that they should be ashamed of though. Grimmjow let Di Roy go, but it didn’t take too long for another fight to break out.

He heard Yylfordt’s yells and sensed he’d activated his resurreccion, amidst Di Roy’s cries of swearing and half-assed apologies. It only made Grimmjow wonder how much of what his fraccion had told him was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the Sexta company to be like some juvenile yankee gang more often than I'd like to.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of (sexual?) abuse and non-consensual sex. Oh, and incest I guess. Nothing explicit. Szayel is fucked up.

Yylfordt hated his brother. He doesn’t even know how they could be related, other than some of the physical features they share. Others have mentioned they shared a similar temperament, the way they carry themselves also a little similar, but every time the thought of it just made him gag.

He would have left Szayel alone, left him to rot, but he would always be there, bothering him, having his claws on him, touch him. It only got worse when he’d somehow managed to manipulate his way into becoming an Espada.

Having power and authority over the lower ranked Arrancar really got Szayel off, but for whatever reason, he’d always come back to Yylfordt.

And just like his resurreccion, Szayel was insatiable. He desired everything, wanted the pleasure of getting it, and loved pleasure itself. Yylfordt figured Szayel could never really leave him alone because of their blood relationship, just something else to be used as an excuse to own one more thing.

But even with their shitty excuse of a relationship, Yylfordt found himself having no one else to really turn to. His desires were his own, and Szayel knew everything about desire.

Yylfordt hated his younger brother’s touch. Hated his caramel golden eyes and the way he gazed at others like insects. He hated having to turn to him of all people to act out his primal needs, to let loose. Szayel loved it, of course, and though Yylfordt knew he was practically serving himself on a platter to the deranged Octava, he didn’t know what else to do.

So Yylfordt continued to go to his brother, not often, since most of the time he was taken without his will. Sometimes he gets a sort of reluctant pleasure out of it, but since it was Szayel, there was always pain that accompanied it. He endured through those times replacing the hollow honey coloured eyes with steely cool blue ones. Eyes that were cold and powerful and hungry for more power. Those were the eyes that Yylfordt longed to gaze into.

“Still pining?” Szayel purred to him one day, after one of their intimate sessions. Yylfordt grit his teeth as he fixed his sash and straightened out his hakama. He knew when to keep quiet, but that would only allow the Octava to prattle on. “You should just push him down and have your way with him. Even the panther has sweet spots that’ll leave him purring like a docile kitty, you know.”

“Shut it,” Yylfordt hissed, trying to keep his temper in check. Szayel had had his eye on the Sexta as well. It was rumoured they had actually shared a bed, but the thought of it made Yylfordt sick.

Szayel gave a manic laugh, not stopping even as Yylfordt left and shut the door to the Octava’s chambers behind him, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself yet again.

“What were you doing in there?”

Yylfordt nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around and was face to face to Grimmjow. “Grimmjow,” Yylfordt greeted, keeping his cool and disguising his expression with his usual sarcastic smile.

As expected his Espada didn’t buy that, narrowing his eyes with a silent demand for an explanation, but Yylfordt would rather die by his leader’s hands for being stubborn than tell him the truth. Yylfordt was familiar with Grimmjow’s tempers, that were as short as his own, but he stood his ground.

Grimmjow’s eyes remained trained on him for a moment longer before he took a step forward, close to him. “Don’t go near him again,” Grimmjow ordered, his voice dipping into a low, threatening growl.

Yylfordt trembled, feeling his Espada’s spirit power suddenly elevated and pinning him to his position. “Y-yes, Grimmjow,” Yylfordt replied, somehow managing to get his voice out. And almost immediately after that, the weight on him was gone and Grimmjow had taken his leave.

“What are you standing there for?! Hurry up!” Grimmjow yelled, startling the blond Arrancar once again. He followed after his leader with a sigh.

At the very least, he gets to stay by his King’s side.


	4. 4

Crash. Bang. An explosion. His brother’s manic shrieking.

But he couldn’t see anything.

His other senses save for his hearing didn’t seem to be working. Where was he? Was he even conscious? It seemed to be escaping him, but he continued to focus on his hearing.

The noises were louder. Yylfordt could hear Szayel yelling but couldn’t make out the words. Why was Szayel even around anyway? Yylfordt didn’t remember approaching him. He hadn’t done so in a while.

There was another voice, but it was as muffled. Whoever was speaking to Szayel wasn’t yelling though, so it was softer. Yylfordt wondered who it was.

The noises continued. It sounded a lot like things getting destroyed and wrecked. Szayel continued to shriek, and judging from his tone it seemed like whatever the noises meant was freaking his younger brother out.

Yylfordt tried to move but he couldn’t. He felt like he was paralyzed, with no control of his body. He couldn’t even open his eyes, but he felt like he was suspended in something, light and floaty. Maybe he’d been drugged again. Szayel’s favourite past time.

“Yylfordt.”

There was that voice again. Szayel was quiet now. Everything was. Yylfordt really wished he could move.

Another crash, this time of breaking glass, and he felt his body fall.

 

* * *

 

Yylfordt felt aware of himself again. Had he lost consciousness? How long had it been?

This time he could move. He opened his eyes to see the plain white ceiling of an Espada’s chambers. Was he in Szayel’s chambers again?

“You’re awake!” Di Roy’s voice rang through the silence, effectively giving Yylfordt a sharp headache. He turned his head a little to see his fellow fraccion sitting by him. Nakeem was there too, silent as always. They seemed to be… guarding him? “You look like shit.”

“Likewise,” Yylfordt muttered, hearing how hoarse his voice was. “What..?”

“Ya don’t remember anythin’?” Di Roy asked. “You’re a lot of trouble, ya know that?”

Yylfordt rolled his eyes at the irony, wincing a little by the ache that followed after that. He tried to sit up, but his body still felt too sluggish. By then he’d only just realized he wasn’t dressed but was covered by his clothes. He stared at them in confusion.

“You were missin’ for a couple nights. Grimmjow told us to look for ya,” Di Roy said, shrugging. “We couldn’t find you, even with pesquisa, but Grimmjow suddenly just stood up and headed for that creep’s place. Your brother or whatever.”

Yylfordt blinked slowly, registering what Di Roy was saying. So… he’d been taken, again? “Where… is Grimmjow?” Yylfordt asked, looking around. He’d only just noticed he was in Grimmjow’s quarters.

“He’s gone to see Aizen-sama. He got into trouble for destroying the creep’s lab. That’s where we found ya, by the way. You were locked up in a liquid tank and wired to machines and stuff. Edrad and Shawlong are with him. ‘e told us to keep an eye on ya.”

Yylfordt felt himself clench his fists. Grimmjow did that? He actually destroyed Szayel’s lab and… saved him? He found himself laughing, almost hysterically, ignoring Di Roy’s disturbed expression and Nakeem’s quiet sigh. Yylfordt didn’t know what to think about that.

His King had saved him.

Edrad and Shawlong returned not too long later. Grimmjow didn’t.

“Still alive, Yylfordt?” Edrad looked over the lean blond.

“Alive enough to see your ugly mug,” Yylfordt grumbled as he sat up, having regained his strength, finally. “Grimmjow?”

“Aizen-sama used Caja Negacion on him,” Shawlong announced. Yylfordt let out a relieved sigh. That was a very lenient punishment for an Espada; isolation for a couple of hours since the item wasn’t meant for Espada anyway.

“Grimmjow destroyed the Octava’s labs. And he’d nearly killed him,” Shawlong continued, directing this bit to Yylfordt. “He would have been in worse trouble if he actually did, but it’s safe to say the Octava won’t be around for a while.”

“Oh,” Yylfordt managed to say, his mind blank. He remained silent for the rest of the time as he got himself dressed again. The rest had left him be, giving him the space he needed.

But Yylfordt didn’t know what to do after that. He didn’t know how he could face his King once he returned.

Only thing he got out of this was that his feelings for their King was now nearly too much to bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cares.


	5. 5

“Di Roy, go get me some food.”

“What?! But Grimmjow, you can hunt food yourself! Heck, we have a friggin’ kitchen and servant cooks-!”

“Don’t be a bitch and do it!”

“No way, I’m not gonna-”

“I’ll do it!” Yylfordt suddenly cut in, and without even waiting for a response, promptly got up and left.

He’d then returned within the hour, with a decent sized Hollow, already cut in pieces for Grimmjow. Apparently oblivious to the stares by his fellow fraccion, or he simply ignored it, Yylfordt served it up to Grimmjow who looked his usual pissed off self, but with a slightly confused frown.

The following day, Grimmjow ordered Shawlong to get something else for him. Again, Yylfordt had seemingly popped out of nowhere and taken up the task without even allowing the others to have a say. But he did the task efficiently, so Grimmjow couldn’t really say anything negative about it, other than giving the blond Arrancar a look.

This continued on for the following week. Yylfordt continued to snatch up orders and tasks Grimmjow had for the other fraccion, and even when it was out of earshot, Yylfordt somehow managed to hear of it and persuade the others to hand the task over to him.

Eventually the other fraccion were getting annoyed by the behaviour because they too, would rather have their tasks than lounge around doing nothing, so they had Shawlong bring it up to Grimmjow.

“You have to talk to him,” Shawlong urged the Sexta, who looked more annoyed that he was being bothered about this.

“He’s doing your work for ya, what do you guys have to complain about?” Grimmjow replied with an irritated scowl.

“We’re your fraccion, not just him,” Shawlong sighed. “It’s not like we can talk to him without the risk of his temper blowing up.”

“And ya think he won’t with me?” Grimmjow replied, leaning forward but still hardly interested.

“You’re our Espada, we’re to serve and respect you. And, it’s quite obvious he’s doing all this for you,” Shawlong explained, sounding a little exasperated he had to lay it out.

“Tsk, fine, whatever, bring Yylfordt in once ya get out,” Grimmjow groused, dismissing the taller Arrancar. Though he hated troubles and mess like this, he had to take responsibility for it, eventually. Even Kings had to do work.

Shawlong left his room and it didn’t take long for Yylfordt to step into his room, looking smug and sly as he always did. “Shawlong relayed your message to me. Something you’d like me to do?”

Grimmjow scowled, never really appreciating the way he talked, but after spending so many years with their group of misfits, one gets used to it. “The others have been complaining about ya.”

“Hmm? Of what? That I haven’t been doing their jobs good enough?” Yylfordt smirked, his usual sarcastic smile plastered on his face. Grimmjow’s brows furrowed, raising his reiatsu just a little to remind the blond Arrancar of his place. Yylfordt’s smile faltered, and he lowered his head. “Excuse my tone, Grimmjow.”

“I’m still amazed how you can keep up that attitude and not have your temper being set off more often than it should with people callin’ ya out on it,” Grimmjow muttered.

“I try my best,” the blond fraccion said, the smile returning.

Contrary to popular belief, Grimmjow is observant. And he was aware of how Yylfordt’s behaviour seemed to revolve around him, long before he was pulling this shit. It was in the way the blond fraccion’s smile widened minutely whenever directed to him; the way his red eyes lingered on Grimmjow longer than he should; and the way he spoke was respectful, but at the same time there was the underlying tone of adoration - whatever it was that Grimmjow was not familiar with. He was more used to being feared and respected, not admired.

“So, what is it?” Yylfordt asked again. He looked more attentive now, no longer masking himself with his quips.

“I know why you’re doing this,” Grimmjow started, and Yylfordt visibly stilled, though he recovered rather quickly enough, his responding scoff sounding forced. “Ya don’t have to do this if you want to show it.”

“I’m not following what you mean,” his fraccion replied, his voice still steady enough, but he seemed to have a hard time meeting Grimmjow’s gaze.

At the same time, Grimmjow wasn’t sure how to solve this problem. He didn’t really care, or minded what Yylfordt had been doing, but it was bothering the others and he didn’t need to have them fighting and eventually be pointed out as trouble and irresponsible Espada unable to keep his subordinates in check.

“Don’t bother the others if you want to do it, do something else, I don’t care,” Grimmjow continued, leaning back on his seat. “Whatever you’re trying to do for me, out of… whatever it is that you’re thinking, do what you want, as long as you don’t get in the way of the others or mine.”

Grimmjow assessed the blond Arrancar as he remained silent, red eyes averted and expression thoughtful. Grimmjow was slightly interested in what the other was thinking.

“You’ll regret saying that, Grimmjow,” Yylfordt eventually spoke, smirking. Grimmjow raised a brow back at him in question. “If you allow that much… I’ll have to take advantage of it.” Yylfordt grinned at Grimmjow, an expression rather foreign and different from the usual, before he turned and exited Grimmjow’s quarters, looking proud of himself.

Grimmjow figured that was over.

He was wrong.

Normalcy had returned to the Sexta company in the next few days, though Yylfordt mostly stayed out of sight. The others didn’t complain though, relieved to continue their duties as per normal.

It was only in the end of the week that Yylfordt appeared again and this time it appeared he had gifts with him for his Espada.

It started with small things, like extra serving of food, whenever it was Yylfordt’s turn to hunt and contribute his share. Then it became a little more personal, like delivering Grimmjow’s cleaned clothes himself, or leaving small figure-like tokens on his side table that Shawlong had to explain that they were decorations for his room.

The others were amused, of course. Edrad just joked and laughed it off. Nakeem gave a quiet huff but he was clearly smiling. Di Roy was loud and telling shitty jokes about it, and Shawlong appeared mostly indifferent, but he could be seen giving Yylfordt advice.

Grimmjow meanwhile, wasn’t thrilled by this change in his life. One, because he was a very proud and skilled hunter, and giving him more than what was necessary and what he wanted was an insult to him. Two, he was running out of space to put these ‘tokens’ in his room. And three, Grimmjow could really see through Yylfordt every time the fraccion came to visit him personally outside of duties.

Naturally, Grimmjow was angry. That was his default emotion, after all. But later on he just grew to accept it.

After destroying nearly all the tokens Yylfordt had given him.

Save for that one figure that was shaped very closely to his adjuchas form.

Yylfordt had heard of it, and understandably, was upset. But like the rest of the Sexta company, he knew that was how their leader was. It was nothing to take to heart about. So he kept up his smile and continued to visit Grimmjow and take care of his laundry just because he can, with the Espada’s clean change of clothes and depositing them on his bed.

“I want you to stop doing this,” Grimmjow ordered from the doorway he was leaning against. Yylfordt’s eyes stayed on the panther token he remembered giving Grimmjow for a moment before turning to him.

“I don’t want to,” Yylfordt rebelled, keeping the smile on his face. Grimmjow growled, the sound sending a fearful chill down his spine but Yylfordt knew he wasn’t too serious about it. If he did, Yylfordt would have been on his knees by now. Which he probably wouldn’t really mind.

“You’re testing my patience,” Grimmjow drawled, stepping towards the Arrancar, who stood his ground.

“You’re testing mine,” Yylfordt shot back, sounding bolder than Grimmjow remembered. Grimmjow also knew what he meant by that.

They held their gaze for a long time. Neither spoke, but there seemed to be a sort of communication between them through the silence. In the end, Yylfordt was the first to break it, lowering his eyes. Grimmjow was impressed, nonetheless.

Yylfordt was dismissed without another word and this thing between them, or at least for Yylfordt, wasn’t really settled, but that didn’t mean nothing changed. Grimmjow was aware of his feelings, acknowledged it, but didn’t outright dismiss it. He didn’t do anything in particular to outright reject it either, even if it was clear he didn’t exactly endorse it as well. But it was just… something. The Quince Arrancar found himself smiling fondly as he walked back to his own room.

Somehow what had happened back there also felt like a little victory for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is basically 'senpai, please notice me'.......


End file.
